digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon Adventure tri.
OH YEAH!!! CAN'T WAIT UNTIL 2015!!! Coolautiz (talk) 22:23, December 13, 2014 (UTC) triangle? why would that be an option? 06:17, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :The tri. on the poster's encased in a triangle, but I'm removing it as speculation. Lanate (talk) 08:12, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Theigno extracted the site's coding. The div container that holds the poster image has the ID "triangle". ::Anyway, I think we should mention it. The dot seems to imply it is an abbreviation, and the triangle. The "tri." is even positioned above the triangle like furigana are. 15:50, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd honestly prefer for something more official. While it's likely to be short for triangle, I would prefer an official source. Lanate (talk) 03:50, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Suggesting Protection Can I suggest someone locking this page or whatever you guys do to protect this page from vandals? We wouldn't want vandalism to happen on a page of a recently announced series. Coolautiz (talk) 01:23, December 15, 2014 (UTC) That's rather disrespectful. I wrote some of this articles with references and you removed it. If it's like that stop asking for more information for this page, or maybe delete it because it's almost empty.--Italianhipster (talk) 05:01, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :You're right; it's not stub class, it's unreleased class. Thanks for pointing out where our template is lacking at the moment. :As to your edits, we're trying to run with what information we have at the moment without leaving information that we're going to have to clean up later. Lanate (talk) 05:42, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem. But next time please inform what's wrong before deleting.--Italianhipster (talk) 05:44, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Next time, please don't make up stuff to put in the article. Beyond Taichi being 17, everything you put in about the characters was speculation (at least, as far as this anime is concerned). 15:17, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::No it's not. What I did was summarize the description of the characters in Adventure, not in the new one. As a "fan" of digimon you should know that was a simple description of the character in the series.--Italianhipster (talk) 15:21, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::Riiiight, meaning it's speculation for this series, since this anime is not the same anime as the original series. For example, we have absolutely no reason to believe that the Kari in this series is afraid of the dark. If readers want to learn information that's only relevant to Digimon Adventure, well, they can easily click that link and read it on the appropriate page. Heck, there's even discussion among the fandom about whether this will be a Star Trek-style reboot, where we can't even assume people are related to the same characters. ::::::If you want a more demonstrable example, let's look at Yuu. It would be incredibly misleading to put the character description for Death Generals Yuu as the description for Hunters Yuu -- it would confuse the reader, leading them to ask "why are the protagonists buddy-buddy with a genocidal maniac?" The answer is -- because that's not who he is in Hunters. He's a different person, as he's grown. It's been quite amount of time, and he's been through some things. :::::::Even more than that, you have claims about who is friends with who, who has what Digimon, and what grades they're in. Plenty of characters have switched partners in the course of one year in this franchise, much less three, broken friendships, or been in grades that their ages wouldn't indicate (for example, Ken or Thomas). ::::::::Put simply -- if it hasn't been announced in explicit connection with tri., do not add it to this page. Do not think about adding it to this page. Do not ask to add it to this page. This wiki does not tolerate speculation. 19:30, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Guess what people. It's not speculation. There are the photos of the group and their digimon; the characters are the same and so they'll have the same description. I don't tolerate being attacked for something I was helping with. If you want to do all the job, simply make the wiki only editable for the admins. End of the conversation.--Italianhipster (talk) 19:46, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't think you're quite understanding -- the reason it is speculation is because you are using descriptions of children and acting as if they're still accurate for young adults, in a series made by a different team which is still not confirmed to be in continuity with the first or second series. :::In short, you are making an enormous amount of assumptions in claiming that the character descriptions are valid for these versions of the characters. You're not being attacked -- you're having the basic concept of what claims constitute speculation or admissable information explained to you, with, let's be fair, quite a lot of tolerance on the part of the staff for how you're getting defensive, patronizing us, and refusing to listen. 20:34, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Retcon? Did anyone know news if it going by connected with Zero Two or ignore? -- VampireFan1996 : I believe the latest issue of V-Jump confirms the series will be in continuity with both Adventure and Adventure 02. Ggctuk (talk) 07:46, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :it says nothing of the sort. We have no claims either way. 18:44, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :: According to this blog post, which lists five different sources for its info, this not only continues the story after 02, but the epilogue will actually play a role in this series. However, as some of those sources are not in English, I cannot verify them myself, so if somebody could do the honours to see if this information is relevant...? Ggctuk (talk) 18:48, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Again, that's due to their personal interpretation of what the article says. So far, there's been nothing that unambiguously says that 02 is still in continuity. 19:53, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::Supposedly, the current DigiEgg set being hatched on the site is going to give absolute answer. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:36, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Release Date Hey, the release date was confirmed: http://digimon-adventure.net/ Hopefully this will be source enough. Coolautiz (talk) 00:24, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :No. What is confirmed, is the date of more tri. news, including the first trailer. 01:15, April 16, 2015 (UTC)/22:15, April 15, 2015 (Brasília) Waaaait On the 15th anniversary website, there's an egg for a 9th Digimon... I wonder what it means. Tanksverylot (talk) 22:48, May 24, 2015 (UTC) I think its the girl in the trailer. Omegamon (talk) 01:07, May 25, 2015 (UTC)